


Feeding the Holy Beast

by DreamerGhost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, Furry, M/M, Non-concensual vore, Vore, consensual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerGhost/pseuds/DreamerGhost
Summary: Some furry vore with a religious window dressing. Please tell me if there are any tags you would like added.





	Feeding the Holy Beast

Sun shone brightly upon a squat marble pyramid. It was midday, and shadows had completely receded, leaving the place looking like a mirage. A small group of people was walking up stairs leading to the top. A priest dressed in white robes was leading the procession, carrying an incense burner that was emitting sweet smelling smoke. Following him were Mouse and yellow Wolf, clasped in chains and pushed forward by a quartet of red-dressed guards. While their captors were completely wrapped in clothes and wore face-concealing masks, Mouse and Wolf were completely naked. The sweltering heat meant that neither was cold, although Wolf still shivered from thoughts of why they were completely bare. 

The reason was soon revealed, as the stairs ended at a platform on top of the pyramid. Resting on the warm stone was a massive, golden furred Sergal. The Sergal rose into a sitting pose, his head rising to a level with the priest, smiling a toothy smile. The priest placed the incense burner on a nearby platform and bowed down in prayer. Guards moved forward, pushing Mouse in front of the Sergal. The pair of guards leading him pulled out a key each, unlocked his chains and stood aside. Mouse looked at them nervously as he felt a shadow fall over him. The golden Sergal was leaning above him, gazing down, the tip of his tongue poking from the side of his mouth. A massive hand caressed Mouse’s cheek and then traced down, gently tracing his chest and turning to caress his ass. Mouse shivered from the treatment, a light blush decorating his face.

Fingers playing with Mouse tightened and he found himself rising upwards and out of the shadow of Sergal. He rushed to hide his eyes from blinding light, but his hand stopped halfway as he felt something wet wrap around his leg. He looked downwards to see Sergal licking his legs. The tongue released his leg and moved upwards giving a passing lick to Mouse’s dick, pausing to taste his nipples and wrapping around his neck. The lick continued for a few moments more, before Sergal lowered Mouse to look at his eyes. “Such a well trained snack. Now, open up and give me a good taste.” The tongue emerged again, slipping past Mouse’s lips and down his throat, cutting off his breath. Mouse felt the tongue writhe within him, but it did not release his breath for a moment. His mind clouded as the choking kiss continued, his limbs growing slack and falling limp. Only then did Segal pull back, a string of saliva still connecting elongated tongue to Mouse’s face.

Sergal smiled looking at dazed and blushing Mouse. He lifted his prey up above his head and opened his maw wide. Sergal’s tongue wrapped around Mouse’s legs, holding them together as he slowly dropped into Sergal’s throat. Feet slid down easily, not even leaving a mark on Sergal’s throat as they passed. Calves slid down without trouble either and it was only when Sergal reached Mouse’s thighs that the free slide paused. Sergal gripped Mouse firmly, pushing his buttcheeks together with his thumbs and pushed downwards. Muscles relaxed, allowing the thick obstacle through and then contracted, pushing it downwards. Sergal began to swallow, each motion pushing Mouse ever deeper. His tongue played around Mouse, lathering him is saliva to ease his descent, as well as pausing to play with his nipples for being a good boy. The relentless teasing hastened Mouse’s return to consciousness, as he felt his erect dick grinding against something wet and warm and so pleasantly smooth. Something ribbed and slimy was moving across his chest, and it took until the tongue licked his cheek that he recognized it for what it was. He felt another hand take his own and rest it on something fuzzy and warm, yet it seemed to be moving? Mouse looked downwards, as much as he could, and Sergal obliged to twist his head sideways, to let Mouse see a bulge near Sergal’s sternum that he made traveling down. Mouse felt tongue wrap around his cheek one last time and then his slide downwards took his head in a warm, fleshy embrace. As Sergal closed his maw, it looked to Mouse as if the sun was being swallowed, and then the jaws closed, cutting Mouse away from the world forever. He could still vaguely see red flesh above him as radiant noon sun shone through thin walls of Sergal’s neck, but even that was not for long. Mouse’s legs found the end of the smooth tunnel, and he was forcefully pushed in a curled position by warm and slimy walls of Sergal’s stomach.

Wolf watched as the bulge in Sergal’s throat vanished to be replaced by a small bulge on Sergal’s belly. He felt the guards behind him push him forward and he stumbled, unprepared, he only didn’t fall because of the guards holding him up by the chains. He was half dragged half pushed forwards by the guards, his sight locked on Sergal looking at him while licking his lips. Wolf felt the chains around his limbs loosen, and he did not wait, he leaped backward and jumped down the stairs. But his escape was not to be, at the last moment the two guards caught him by his shoulders and threw his forward their well-trained strength easily overcoming his feeble weight. Wolf fell in front of Sergal, who picked him up with a single hand. Wolf tried to wriggle out, to push away fingers holding him, but it was in vain. He too was lifted upwards for Sergal to look him in the eye, but there was no playing this time.

“Such a bad boy, trying to escape. Not well trained at all,” Sergal pouted. “No calming kiss for you then.” The eye vanished from Wolf’s sight, replaced by a wide-open maw. In the noonlight sun, he could see it all in excruciating detail, the saliva coated tongue, the brilliant white teeth set in pink flesh. But what scared Wolf the most was the shadow in Sergals throat, a shadow that was approaching him. Slowly, wolf saw the maw approach, his shadow growing until he felt the maw clap down on his chest and back, light now cut of completely. His eyes adjusted quickly, the shadows resolving themselves in various shades of flesh. Wolf felt his hands being pinned to his sides and then his body was hitched forwards, filling his ears with moans of the Mouse and his nose with some of digestive juices. But it was far too late for anything now, Sergal pushed him inwards, his shoulders getting enveloped by warm and slimy muscle in Sergal’s throat. The tight walls around him shivered and contorted, pulling him in deeper. He felt a tongue wrap around his ass, possibly just to show him how deep he was. Even his legs were thwarted in their attempt to hold on, firm hands grabbed them and pushed them together, pushing them forward to help get Wolf’s ass down Sergal’s throat. 

Wolf tried his best, but he was as good as paralyzed. His hands were held tightly to his sides by coiling muscle around him. His legs were already completely inside Seral’s mouth and tied together by his tongue. Even when he tried to scream it was muffled by the crushing pressure. Something opened in front of his head and Wolf felt himself ram into something furry. With horror, he realized that this was Mouse and that he had reached the stomach. Mouse who was already completely unconscious. Wolf went absolutely frantic in what little space he could get here, but Sergal’s stomach had lasted years of far rougher treatment. Wolf felt some outside pressure push into him, pushing him and Mouse around. His further screams went unheard.

Sergal was rubbing his bloated stomach contently, pushing down whatever additional bulges appeared from Wolf’s struggles with glee. “Ah, I do love them energetic. Mmm, it’s almost like a massage. Well done priest. I accept this sacrifice.”


End file.
